Capesides True Soulmates
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: The story of Jack and Jen told from Jen's POV.


This is told from Jen' POV while she is sitting in the hospital. It talks about how her and Jack became soulmates.

As I look back on my life, I realize that there was only one person who I could call my best friend. You see moving to Capeside gave me six good friends but I mean really. I dated Dawson and when that didn't work out you could hardley call us friends. Joey hated my guts with every fiber of her being. I didn't really know Andie all that well. Pacey and I never really hung out. Then there was Jack Mcphee. How was I supposed to know that the quiet, shy boy with whom I was set up with for a dance would become my best friend. My soulmate. It all started when Grams kicked me out of the house and Jack invited me to live with him. Once Grams and I had reconciled I had Jack come live with us and we formed our own family. He was Will to my Grace. He tried to hook me up with his football buddy Henry Parker and eventually we dated. He was really sweet until he broke up with me because some girls were flirting with him at his new school. Jack met Ethan that year and that became his first crush. He brought him to prom but wasn't able to dance with him, causing him to leave. Jack finally got the nerve to kiss him but it turns out Ethan went back to his old boyfriend. Jack and I were there for each other. During senior year I came face to face with my past. His name was Drue Valentine and he was the devil's spawn. He wanted old Jenny to come back but I told him she was long gone. That didn't stop him from giving me exstacy, which Andie ended up taking. Jack and I almost stopped being friends if Andie hadn't got us all together before she left. She said that she didn't have to worry about Jack being sisterless while she was gone because he had me. With our friendship restored I helped Jack out with his soccer team. When our whole senior class went on a ski trip we almost had a disaster. We got a litte carried away with all the drinks and almost slept together. I finally came to my senses and we agreed that that would have been wrong. We spent senior year hanging out and eventually came to his Tobey. Tobey was his first boyfriend it just took him until prom to kiss him. They were so cute together! Once I found out we were accepted to Boston Bay, I knew that Jack and I had to live together. Grams, him and I all became roommates and life was perfect. Then Jack got accepted to that fraternity and he changed. He became a drinker and fell behind in his studies. I was really worried about him. Around then Dawson and went away to a film competion and we slept together! I finally rid the boy of his virginity. We were together for a while until I realized he wasn't what I wanted. I had fallen out of lust. I ended it and we stayed friends. Jack eventually left the frat because one the guys said he made a pass at them when it was the other way around. Finally we decided to leave the country for an end of school vacation. I ended up going to spend it with my parents while he spent it with the boy who claimed about the pass. We met up afterwards and I had the good news of my parents getting divorced. Jack decided to move out and he moved in to an apartment with Pacey and a girl named Emma. We still stayed close. Through his problems with David and mine with C.J. we were there for each other. Then the bomb hit me. Grams had cancer. I didn't tell Jack, I couldn't. Grams was both of our rock. He finally learned the truth at the dinner I invited my mom to. She deserved to know and I decided that Grams and I had to move to New York. Jack was my brother so of course he came along. 5 years later we came to Capeside for Dawson's mom's wedding. An now as I sit in this bed I realize Amy needs someone who will love her unconditionally. Grams is growing sicker and will probably pass on soon. We've talked about and I've told her that Jack will her father. This way we will always be bonded. Jack Mcphee was the boy who changed me world. He is, was, and always will be my best friend. My soulmate.

If u liked it click the button. I might make a sequel told from Jack's POV


End file.
